


Грязные разговоры

by sige_vic, WTF_Women_2018



Series: Тексты высокого рейтинга [8]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Established Relationship, F/F, Humor, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-18
Updated: 2018-02-18
Packaged: 2019-03-20 18:29:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,573
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13723512
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sige_vic/pseuds/sige_vic, https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Women_2018/pseuds/WTF_Women_2018
Summary: Когда Помона приходит домой к ужину, они с Вильгельминой посвящают немного времени грязным разговорам.





	Грязные разговоры

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Talk Dirt to Me](https://archiveofourown.org/works/489946) by [kelly_chambliss](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kelly_chambliss/pseuds/kelly_chambliss). 



> Действие происходит на втором курсе Гарри ("Гарри Поттер и тайная комната"). Такого грязного порно вы еще точно никогда не читали.

— И тут он попытался убедить меня в том, что этот помет единорога был собран в лесу! — Голос Помоны перешел в возмущенный визг. Она энергично расхаживала по кухне, и ее розовый, перепачканный грязью лоб был недовольно нахмурен. — Ясно же, как день, что это навоз животных, которых кормят зерном. Посмотри сама! 

Не обращая внимания на булькающее на плите рагу, Помона сунула под нос Вильгельмине небольшую склянку с навозом. 

Вильмельмина наколдовала крышку, чтобы прикрыть кастрюлю, отступила на шаг и присмотрелась. Безусловно, для животных, живущих в лесу, навоз и правда был слишком однотонным. 

— Определенно зерна, — согласилась она. — Если не ошибаюсь, «Единорожий корм от Барнстабля». 

Недовольство мгновенно сменилось привычной улыбкой, и Помона быстро клюнула Вильгельмину в щеку, оставив на ней след от цветочного грунта.

— Когда это ты ошибалась хоть в чем-то, что связанно с магическими существами? Конечно, именно так я и заявила наглому торговцу. Я сказала: «Для дикого навоза этот имеет совершенно неподходящий цвет. Жизни бедных детей зависят от того, что мандрагоры получат нормальное магическое удобрение, поэтому, если вы хотя бы на мгновение предположили, Огберт Нолан, что сможете сбагрить мне домашний навоз, вам придется подумать еще немного».

Помона одновременно говорила и отряхивала грязь, которую оставила на лице Вильгельмины.

— Ох ты ж, боюсь, я только хуже сделала, — в конце концов сказала она и смешно сморщила нос. — Эта почва «Супер-рост» такая же приставучая, как Дьяволовы Силки.

Вильгельмина рассмеялась.

— Ну, главное, чтобы ее не надо было сжигать, как их. Немного грязи никогда еще ничему не вредило.

— Рада, что ты так думаешь, — откликнулась Помона, печально оглядывая окаменевший от глины подол мантии. — Потому что в другом случае наши отношения были бы с самого начала обречены. 

— Чушь! Ведь именно грязь и привлекла меня к тебе в свое время. — Вильгельмина повернулась обратно к плите и снова открыла крышку. — Я как увидела тебя на рождественском приеме в Министерстве с семенами визгопёрки на рукаве и пятнышком драконьего навоза на носу, так сразу подумала — вот девушка, с которой я хочу познакомиться.

— Ооооо... — Помона очаровательно порозовела под слоем грязи и сжала руку Вильгельмины. — Я так хорошо помню тот вечер. Я ужасно торопилась, потому что допоздна задержалась в Хогвартсе, ухаживая за клыкастой геранью — ты же знаешь, какая она темпераментная, когда впервые цветет... И у меня осталось всего пять минут на сборы. Мне показалось, я достаточно хорошо себя отчистила, но ты знаешь, заклинание Scourgify мне всегда давалось не очень... По взглядам, которые на меня бросали, было очевидно, что от меня несет как от навозной кучи... Ты была такой милой и вежливой, Уилл, когда нас представили и ты сделала вид, что ничего не заметила. 

— Дело не в вежливости, — сообщила Вильгельмина, помешивая чечевицу с овощами. Воздух наполнился ароматами тмина, лука и базилика. — Ты пахла улицей, мне это понравилось.

— Так это была любовь с первого запаха? — спросила Помона, обвивая Вильгельмину руками и пристраивая подбородок на широком плече.

— Что-то типа этого, — ворчливо произнесла Вильгельмина. Она всегда смущалась, когда речь заходила о романтике. — Так что там дальше с Огбертом? 

— Ну, в конце концов он извинился и заявил, что якобы его эльф все перепутал и по ошибке положил ему в чемодан удобрение от домашних единорогов. Он поклялся, что пришлет мне нормальный товар завтра. Ох уж этот пройдоха! Я бы давно уже перестала иметь с ним дело, если бы у него не было таких надежных поставок редких материалов. Да что уж тут говорить, я и с Тем-Кого-Нельзя-Называть заключила бы сделку, если бы это помогло оживить этих несчастных окаменевших детей.

— И Миссис Норрис.

— Конечно, и Миссис Норрис. Не волнуйся, дорогая, про кошку я не забуду. — Помона поцеловала Вильгельмину за ухом. — А как твой день прошел? Как та девочка-тестраленок поживает? Ты ведь сегодня ухаживала за ней, так? 

Уилл подумала, что это был вполне очевидный дедуктивный вывод. Так же, как Помона всегда носила на себе свежую грязь из теплиц, на одежде и коже Вильгельмины оставался четкий, резкий запах животных, за которыми она ухаживала.

— Ей лучше, — сообщила она. — Да, я почти весь день провела с ней в конюшне, что ты, полагаю, могла почувствовать по запаху.

Помона сделала глубокий вдох.

— Ты пахнешь своими животными, и конюшней, и самой собой. Это здорово. — Она привстала на цыпочки и проложила губами дорожку ниже по шее Вильгельмины. Та почувствовала жар, не имеющий ничего общего с плитой, перед которой стояла. 

— Но о конюшне я догадалась не из-за этого, — продолжила Помона. — Вот, смотри.

Она смахнула с мантии Уилл соломинку и продемонстрировала ее вместе с листиком, снятым с собственной одежды. 

— Не нужно быть аврором, чтобы догадаться, как мы с тобой проводим время. 

Уилл снова накрыла рагу крышкой, выключила огонь на плите и наложила на кастрюлю заклинание удерживания температуры. Если все пойдет по ее плану, ужин им придется немного подождать.

— Значит, нашу грязь можно читать, как книгу? — спросила она, привлекая Помону в объятья и закрываясь носом в мягкие, пушистые седые волосы. — Протестируем эту теорию? 

— Что ты имеешь в виду? — спросила Помона, задрав голову, чтобы посмотреть Уилл в глаза, и та, не удержавшись, чмокнула ее в запачканный землей нос. 

— Я прочитаю твою грязь. Начну с лица. Вот, смотри, — повторила она недавнюю реплику Помоны и провела пальцем по полоске земли на правой скуле. — Темная и зернистая. Это говорит о том, что ты, возможно, пересаживала цветки-зонтики. А тут, — она поцеловала поблескивающую красноватую пыль на другой щеке, — и пыльца имеется, которая это доказывает.

Помона сверкнула глазами.

— Вы совершенно правы, детектив Граббли-Планк. Что еще скажете? 

Вильгельмина отступила на шаг и критически ее оглядела. 

— Вот это, — сообщила она, легко ведя пальцами по глинистой дорожке на груди Помоны, — говорит о небольшой схватке с Дьяволовыми Силками. Эти лианы знают толк в хороших сиськах.

— И снова верно, аврор Г-П, — хихикнула Помона. — Ну, во всяком случае по поводу схватки.

— И по поводу сисек тоже, — твердо сказала Уилл. — Сейчас продемонстрирую.

Быстрым движением палочки она распахнула мантию Помоны и стянула до локтей, обнажив большие, мягкие груди, которые она нежно взяла в ладони. Помона замурчала от удовольствия и прикрыла глаза.

— Это часть расследования, детектив? — прошептала она.

— Не расследования, а чтения. Это чтение. Грязи. И да, тут есть такое правило: как только грязь идентифицируется, от нее нужно избавиться. Итак, посмотрим, что дальше.

Все еще поглаживая чудесную грудь, Вильгельмина опустилась на колени и демонстративно оглядела ткань, покрывавшую талию Помоны. 

— Ага! — воскликнула она, сняв с пояса красно-зеленый листок. — Занималась flora felix?

— Мммм, да, — простонала Помона: Вильгельмина стянула мантию еще ниже и сейчас прижималась губами к мягкому животу. — В Хогвартсе сейчас... очень неспокойно. — Ее дыхание становилось все более прерывистым. — Где-то разгуливает Наследник Слизерина, и бедные дети подвергаются опасности, несмотря на все усилия учителей. Так что я стараюсь проследить, чтобы горшки с flora felix находились в каждом классе, их споры такие... ахххх... успокаивающие.

Она зарылась было в короткие пряди Уилл, но та ее остановила.

— Нет-нет, стой неподвижно, пока идет чтение. Даже шевелиться нельзя.

Медленно ведя губами и языком по коже Помоны, Вильгельмина обхватила все еще обтянутый мантией зад. 

— Что это? Засохшая глина?

— Оооох, возможно. Я сегодня поливала семена цапеня, и...

— И села на мокрые поддоны? 

Помона издала полупридушенный смешок.

— Конечно, нет, но знаешь ведь, какие узкие проходы в теплицах — должно быть, я случайно задела... Она прервалась на неразборчивое «мммм», после того как Вильгельмина, уловив ее намек, обеими руками сжала роскошный зад Помоны, заодно зачаровав мантию так, чтобы она окончательно упала на пол.

— Помни: не двигаться! — скомандовала Уилл, ведя руками по крепким лодыжкам и с удовлетворением отмечая, что ноги Помоны в высоких сапогах расположены как раз на нужном ей расстоянии друг от друга. Зрелище было очень даже возбуждающим — все эти великолепные изгибы и мягкая плоть, завитки седых волос на плечах и лобке, полное отсутствие одежды, если не считать магически держащихся на ногах чулок и запачканных глиной рабочих сапог.

Уилл быстро наколдовала подушку ей под колени и слевитировала Помону вниз под нужным углом, не переставая поглаживать ноги и нежно дуть на седые завитки. Помона вздрогнула, но, как ей было приказано, старалась не шевелиться. 

— А ты знаешь, что у тебя даже на коленях садовая земля? — спросила Вильгельмина, нежно касаясь лодыжек Помоны и складочек под коленями. — С песком... Сажала бубонтюбер, так?

Ответом ей послужило неразборчивое бормотание, и Вильгельмина нежно прикусила внутреннюю сторону бедра партнерши.

— Прости, не расслышала.

— Ой! Да, да, все верно. Они лучше растут в почве, которая находилась в контакте с человеческой кожей. Это старомодная технология, и многие современные гербологи относятся к ней с недоверием — ну и дураки. Лично я никогда не буду сажать бубнотюбер, не встав перед этим коленями на землю.

В горле Вильгельмины зародился настоящий рык.

— Люблю твои грязные разговорчики.

— Ха-ха! Ну ладно тогда, что еще? Знаешь, э... оооо, да! С годами грязь просто въедается в кожу, и я... Оххх, Уилла, вот это — просто ммммм! 

Вильгельмина просунула ладонь между бедрами Помоны и почувствовала, как они задрожали, когда погрузила большой палец во влажную, теплую глубину.

— Значит, ты обнажаешься и встаешь коленями в мягкую землю, так? — Уилл усилила давление, другой рукой лениво лаская коленную чашечку Помоны. Та издала еще один стон, после чего выдохнула:

— Да не обнажаюсь я, глупая! Просто снимаю чулки и... 

— Опускаешься на колени и занимаешься грязными делами? — закончила за нее Вильгельмина и заменила большой палец языком, крепко удерживая бедра Помоны. Протяжный крик наслаждения был ей единственным ответом — Помона уже была не в состоянии говорить, ноги ее дрожали, колени в конце концов подогнулись от захлестнувшей ее волны оргазма.

***  
Какое-то время они расслабленно сидели на полу, на мягкой мантии Помоны. В конце концов Помона пошевелилась и нежно поцеловала Вильгельмину. 

— Если бы ты мне позволила... — начала было она, но Вильгельмина покачала головой. Она уже получила удовольствие, наблюдая за Помоной, и пока больше ничего не хотела.

— Нет-нет, — сказала она с напускной строгостью, быстро возвращая поцелуй. — Уже поздно, и даже с подогревающими чарами рагу не может храниться вечно.

— Тогда, может, сходишь умоешься? Понятия не имею, как это грязь от цепеня попала тебе на нос.


End file.
